Golden Age Sheer Cold
Personality Andrew is quiet that normally sits in the back of the class. He is a somewhat of an introvert so he doesn’t really like talking to people he is not familiar with. But when the time calls for it Andrew can be seen being a brave courageous soul. Andrew is very lawful and despises it when the guilty go unpunished. He is a relentless hormonal teen and will do everything in his power to make sure those who deserve it will be punished. Andrew is also a very intelligent young man. He thinks about nearly everything he does before he does it. With his intelligence, Andrew is a really good strategic planner for his age. Backstory Andrew grew up in a wealthy home and never went hungry. By the age of 2, he had already developed his quirk and using it in everyday situations. Andrew always admired heroes and usually pretended to be one always fighting imaginary bad guys and what not. Andrew wasn’t just all imagination either he truly did have a kind heart. He always had a desire to help others and save people from danger. By after the age of 9 something terrible happened to him. He and his father were going on a walk through the city like they did every other day. But on this particular day, they decided to walk a little bit farther and go off their normal route. They were walking for so long they didn’t even know it just him and his father just having a little bit of fun. Eventually, they looked up at the sky and realized it was already night. He and his father had a little laugh about the fact they were walking for way too long. Eventually, they ended up walking past an alleyway. At the age of 9, he watched his father get shot in the head by a low life bastard. He watched in horror as the gangsters took all of his father’s money and valuables on him. The gangsters looked at Andrew and just smirked as if they wanted him to live with this sorrow this sadness this despair. But this scarring event didn’t make sadness just linger in him no this event made him want to strive for more made him want to strive to become the best hero that ever lived. But this event did change Andrew in some negative ways as well. Like he isn’t as social as he used to be or as outgoing and funny and he has minor trust issues. Eventually, his mother decided to enroll him in hand to hand combat courses to help him defend himself in the future. During his training, he was beaten and pushed to his limit when he exceeded that limit. He had been training for four years now and was going to train longer but he got accepted into Wayhaven Academy. Resources Andrew possesses a 1978 Camaro z28 and a high-end apartment. Equipment/Weaponry Andrew possesses clothing that helps Andrew keep warm because he has a limit on how much cold he can take. Andrew’s clothing is specially designed and very expensive. The clothing has heating technology inside of it that heats Andrew when the time is needed for him to be heated. But this suit has its limits as well. If Andrew manages to go below -50 degrees Celsius it will malfunction and will no longer work. Specalizations Andrew specializes in hand to hand combat and quirk use. At a very young age, Andrew’s parents hired a martial arts expert to teach Andrew how to protect himself without just relying on his quirk. Quirk Andrew’s quirk is named Sheer Cold. With this quirk, he is able to use his arms to freeze water in the air around an object putting it in the layer of ice. The ice itself is -20 degrees cold and has the durability of 15kn, if not disturbed than it will melt in 10 turns. Before using his arm again the Andrew has to wait for 3 turns as there is a cool down. The limit of freezing is a limb, from foot to knee and from hand to elbow. But if Andrew touches the chest of his target the ice will have a 10kn durability and limit the movements of the target by 50%.(edited) Andrew has one final ability that he can use. His final ability is a ranged form of his freezing touch. With this ranged freezing touch he shoots a beam of cold temperatures and at the tip, it freezes the target. If the ray of cold temperatures hits the body it will make ice that has a durability of 20kn and has a cooldown of five turns and he cannot use it if he is already on cooldown because it requires two hands. The maximum distance that Andrew may throw it at is 10 meters and at 20m/s. If Andrew hits the chest of his target the ice will have a durability of 15kn and limit movement of the target by 50%. If he misses and let's say hits a wall the ice would form into a ball of ice that would be stuck to the wall. The ball of ice is -20 degrees and has a durability of 20kn. And if left untouched the ball of ice will last for 12 turns. Versatility In casual situations, Andrew can easily cool his drink down so his drink can also stay cold and never go warm. And with this ability, if Andrew gets too hot (which is hard) he can easily cool himself down. Example Andrew would walk down the street the air cold and damp. The time of day was roughly 2 AM and the only people out were low lives. Andrew walked with a sweatshirt and jeans on. He kept his hood up not wanting to reveal his face. Why would he be walking around this late at night you may ask. Well, it’s because he is on a patrol looking for those low life bastards that dare infect this city. As Andrew walked he found an alley. He was about to walk past the alley until he heard the words “how much” echo throughout the alley. Andrew stopped right in his tracks and looked down the alley. As he breathed you could see his chilling breath. Andrew would slowly walk down the alley until he could see two silhouettes talking to each other. Andrew would begin to smirk as they noticed him. “YO, fool you best leave before I pop a cap in yo ass.” (Don’t judge me this quote sounded better in my head) The man yelled that at Andrew as he took out a gun and pointed it directly at his head. Andrew just began to laugh as he brought his hand up to the man’s wrist and froze the man’s arm all the way to the elbow. The man screamed as his arm was now frozen. Andrew would turn and look at the other guy that was cowering in the back of the alley like a scared dog. The man would attempt to run past Andrew. “Oh, no you don’t” Andrew said as he did a throwing motion with his arm using his ranged attack in order to freeze the man’s leg. The man’s leg did in fact freeze from the foot to the kneecap. Andrew would then turn around to the guy with the frozen arm that was now running around in circles because his arm was frozen. Andrew sighed as he tossed cold temperatures freezing the man’s leg causing him to halt to a stop. Andrew smirked as he proceeded to call the police feeling proud there was another job well done. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age 2nd Year Student Category:Golden Age OC